


Planting Seeds (Sneak Peek at Warm and Bright)

by kyodragboar



Series: Coven And Toffee [2]
Category: Accursed Dragon (Webcomic), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, Impregnation, Lizards, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Saurian, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, dragon - Freeform, triceratops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodragboar/pseuds/kyodragboar
Summary: A bridge that links the next arch of Coven and Toffee's story. Upon learning that the mysterious castaway's name is Tricera, who was part of a tribe of voyagers that she was separated in a storm. Decides to bare Coven and Toffee's children in order to start a new tribe on the island they're on.
Relationships: Coven (Accursed Dragon)/Toffee (Star vs. the Forces of Evil)
Series: Coven And Toffee [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832029
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Part One: A Foundation to builf upon...

**"I want to bare you and Toff's children."**

Coven spat out the whole cup of water he was drinking as he heard that. While Toff just looked at her curiously. The formally, amnesia-ridden saurian...Whose name is Tricera. Was sitting at the table. It had been a month since the two found her laying on the beach and since then. Her memory gradually returned. 

Tricera was from a tribe of voyagers, those who travel to new islands to form villages and propagate. She was separated from her family in a massive storm. With no idea where to go or how to navigate, She opted to stay with the two...Leading to her ultimate choice.

Taking on the role of Broodmother for their new village.

"...Very well." Was all Toffee had said, but enough to earn the confusion of the two other members of their group.

"...Wait what?" Tricera said dumbfounded.

"I second that what with a-" Coven then cleared his throat for a moment before slamming the table hard. "WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!"

"...Tricera, enlighten us." Toffee said ignoring Coven's outburst.

Tricera looked at the two before looking down.

"...To be honest, I have no idea why I said that." She said after a moment. "But...As a female voyager, It's my duty to accept the seeds of new beginnings, And you two seem able enough...Strong...Smart...And Kind." She looks at the two after saying that. "I know you both love each other! And I won't take that from you, That's why I'm honored to just be the foundation for a new tribe...A tribe of Dragons."

True to form, She only discovered Toff and Coven's sexual relationship with one another after she walked into one of their "Sessions" One time.

Coven grabbed Toff's hand. "A word, Toff?" Coven asked.

"Of course." Toffee said before looking at Tricera. "A moment if you please?" 

She nodded as Coven dragged the lizard outside.

As soon they were outside Toffee's cabin, Coven was pacing back and forth with his hands on his temples. "Fuck, What should we say to her?" He said stressed.

"Coven, What happens next won't affect our relationship, You heard her." Toffee reassured placing a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be fine."

"NO, IT'S NOT OKAY!" Coven yelled, his eyes turning a bright side of blue. 

"Coven, Your powers." Toff warned.

Coven blinked as he realized his emotions were taking hold. "Oh, sorry..." Coven looked away from him. "...I...Just...Don't think I'm ready to..."

"To have a family?" Toffee asked.

"Yeah..." Coven said sitting down on the nearby log. "I...Never really had any parental skills, Even with the time I had."

Toffee didn't say anything but sat down next to him.

"...But you know," Coven said after a minute. "I sometimes have this feeling at the back of my mind, Wondering what it'll be like to have a family."

"Really? With Rawn or Wylla?" Toffee said smirking.

"Choosing to agree to disagree," Coven said rolling his eyes, He sighed. "But now, that there's a chance to raise a village of children that shares my...Traits, To actually feel like I truly belong...Should I take it?"

"You won't be raising them alone." Toffee said cupping the ice dragon's chin to gaze into his eyes. "You'll have us by your side."

Coven smiled warmly before Toffee suddenly said. "That and you want to fuck her."

"Uh...!" Coven's eyes were dots.

Toffee chuckled at that reaction. "I'm fine with that, In fact. It gives me an idea I want to try with her. If you're okay with that." 

"With you, anything," Coven said with confidence, He crooked his head a little. "What are you planning?"

"Oh, just a little roleplay idea I wanted to do...A bit tribal theme, with some...Tandem elements." Toffee said waving his hand. He then gestured the drake stay put. "Wait here." He then went back inside leaving Coven by himself.

Some speaking was then heard from within the cabin, but from where Coven was standing. He could barely make out a word. A minute later, Toffee and Tricera came out, with Tricera wearing an excited expression on her face. 

"Me and Tricera are going out to prepare for tonight." Toffee said to Coven. "She told me of a Saurian Ritual which involves choosing a brood mother. But in order for it to be authentic, We need to find some flowers to make some body paint, and a place to perform the ritual itself. I was thinking..." Toffee then looked off in the distance. "Do you know that spring with the waterfall we bath in?"

"Oh...Yeah..." Coven said thinking. "Come to think of it...Wasn't there a small island and some stepping stones leading to it in the center of the spring?"

"Perfect, Coven we leave the preparing of the Ritual area to you."

Coven blinked. "What!? Why me?"

"Because you're the only one of us that can lift a piece of stone granite and use ice magic to carve it into a smooth surface, dummy," Tricera answered grinning. "We can't do that, Same as I can't make my body as flexible as a liquid, like Toff."

"True..." Toffee said as he raises his hand. It suddenly turned a darkish Green and began to stretch. "However, Tricera, Your the only one here that can identify which flower makes good body paint, and which makes the lethal poison." 

"You don't have to worry about that..." Coven spoke suddenly. "I'm pretty immune to poison, the only thing it does to me is sedate me. Speaking of body paint. You're going to draw on our bodies...?" Coven's tail began to wave at that idea. "That's kinda hot."

"It's more than a sexual fling," Tricera said putting her hand into his. "It's a mark of one's self, it's supposed to help bring your inner soul out."

"Hopefully not his," Coven muttered out loud. "Ugh! I mean...Looking forward to it." Coven chuckled as the two stared awkwardly at him.

Coven had yet to tell Tricera _or_ Toffee about his... **other secret...**

**Rastus.**

It has been months since he last heard of the ice dragon spirit who inhabits his body, one of the reasons he's like this in the first place. It'll be too complicated to tell them about him now. He'll just have to be thankful for the peace and time with other people that don't live in his own body.

"I should go find some granite. Let's meet at the springs once you have the paints." Coven said before quickly walking towards the nearby quarry.

"...Has he always been this...?" Tricera began.

"Awkward? Yes...One of the reasons I love him." Toffee said grinning.

* * *

**Several hours later...**

Coven looked at the area, there was now a large, smooth, flat piece of granite big enough to hold all three of them, It was the position under the strong willow tree that took up most of the island, sparing the area the stone sat in. The ambiance of the nearby waterfall and the evening sky caused Coven to take a deep breath. Before he heard footsteps.

"Sorry we're late, Toff couldn't decide on a pattern." He heard Tricera said.

Coven turned and felt the air leave his body. _"Oh...Gods..."_

Toffee and Tricera was wearing their coverings, abit more loosely however. But they also had several markings across their bodies and face. Tricera had a black wave sigil painted underneath her left eye to match her wavy markings. While Toff went with something more primitive opting for a white scar-like marking across his face and arms.

Coven felt weak in his knees, Is it possible to fall in love so much that you want to pass out?

"Something tells me it was worth the wait." Toffee said stepping towards the lovestrucked ice dragon. "Your turn."

Coven snapped out of it when he heard that. "What?" He asked, only for Toffee to answer by showing him a jar of white paint. 

"Head on over to the waterfall and we can start." Toffee said slyly. "We have the perfect pattern for you...Our mighty Ice Dragon."

Coven gulped hard, trying to contain his excitement before nodding. He looked over to the stone rock stool over by the gentle falls. 

"Yeah..." Was all Coven said as he began to walk over to the natural seat.


	2. Part 2: Accursed No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking into a mirror after a long time is all it takes for one to sever themselves free from the past...

"Ready?"

Coven looked at the two as they were ready to paint on the canvas that was his body. "I'm ready."

"Then close your eyes, and relax." Toffee said seductively.

Coven did as he was told, Soon, his eyelids shut and he was in a black void. He heard cooing from the two as he felt light touches against his bare scaley skin. The ambiance from the waterfall combined with the two's gentle touching was enough to cause Coven to lose himself in the thralls of devotion toward the two.

He felt them painting on his arms next before moving to his shoulders and chest, before going down to his stomach and legs, then his back. They then took their hands off him, Coven was tempted to open his eyes before a pair of hands moved across his eyelids before moving down the side of his muzzle.

"Okay, you can open your eyes, the paint should've dried by now." He heard Tricera said. Coven opened them, to see the two looking at him, with lust-filled gazes. They then gestured to the waterfall, opting Coven to look into it.

Coven got up and stood before the waterfall's clear reflection. 

Where Coven once was, There was something else.

Before him, stood a powerful dragon, marked with white tribal tattoos, which resembled the thorns of a white rose, coiling up his arms and legs. The triangle marking on his abs pointing inward. Before looking at his face, A mask of white covered the section of his face where his eyes were, A mark of paint dripped downed his face like a teardrop. Suddenly, the image changed from one lizard to three.

Coven looked at Toffee and Tricera who were by his sides. Looking at him with aroused looks. 

Coven smiled, before cupping Toffee's chin and kissing him.

He was no longer that isolated dragon obsessed with becoming human...

He broke the kiss before turning to Tricera and embraced her mouth as well.

He was no longer the dragon that was chained to his world...

He broke the kiss again before holding his two mates close.

He was...Coven, the ice dragon. That he was more sure of than anything.

He then kissed them both, earning a chuckle and giggle from the two respectively. "Shall we get started?" Coven asked the two reptiles.

The two didn't need to answer, the desires in their eyes was more than an answer Coven needed.

* * *

"Mmmm...Mmmm..."

The jungle resonated with the moans of a saurian woman as Tricera's entrance was fondled and played with by Coven's clawed fingers.

The three were now naked and laying on top of the stone alter that Coven had set up. The willow tree near them glowing blue from the bioluminescence. "Good girl, The real fun hasn't even started yet, and your moaning like the broodmother you're going to be." Toffee teased as he pulled at Tricera's breasts. Tricera was laying against Toffee while he fondles her. While reptile, saurians had trices of human code in their genes, giving them breasts. But not the ability to produce milk. He gave the breasts a tight squeeze earning a surprised yell. "So sensitive as well." He commented.

"She's clenching tightly. I think she needs me in her soon." Coven murmured as he dragged his fingers out of her pussy before bringing them up to his face and licking them. "Yeah, She's ready." He then grabbed his erect cock and began to stroke it.

"It'll hurt at first, But it'll soon feel like heaven." Toffee reassured Tricera who nodded in response.

Coven began to push his cock against her tight entrance, there was some resistance. But eventually, her virginity was broken and the hard dragon cock was slowly sinking into her inner depths. She bit her finger as she shed a few tears from the pain. But she then suddenly moaned as Coven's base connected with her smooth pussy. He leans in to lick up her salty tears before kissing her. After a moment of tender kissing, Coven broke away, eyeing her with the look of a stoic beast. Understanding his gaze, She nodded quietly.

Coven said noting, but beginning to thrust his hips forward before pulling back and slamming in again. Causing Tricera to release a moan loud enough to be heard from the beaches. She locked her legs around Coven's torso as he began to pound her.

Toffee was cooing into her earhole, whispering scandalously sweet-notings. "Take my husband's cock. Take it." Toffee whispered as he groped her. His cock was now getting hard as well.

"Hey, Toff. Think you can slip into her as well?" Coven asked between thrusts. "We should come inside her together if she's to bear our children."

"Of course." Toffee said chuckling. "Tricera do you think we could-" His muzzle was suddenly grabbed shut by a wandering hand.

"Shut your muzzle, I want both my kings' seed inside me NOW!" She ordered in a lust stricken haze.

"So demanding," Coven said as he shifted his position. Lifting her up gently so that Toffee's cock could slide into her alongside's Coven. Tricera moaned noncoherently as he was pierced by two large cocks. "...Too late to back out now." He said before kissing Toffee over her shoulder. The two began to thrust in sync, Building up their passion for each other, feeling the ecstasy closing in on them. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the three's mating reached it's peak.

"Toff, I'm going to-!" Coven yelled thrusting wildly, tongue rolled out of his mouth.

"Me...Me too." Toffee said wrapping his arms around Coven and Tricera. "I'm going to..."

They then both thrust directly into Tricera's womb. Causing her eyes to white out as she accepted her destiny with open arms.

**"CUM!!!"**

And so, The two dragons filled the saurian girl with their combined seed. Like a geyser, Their cocks flooded her womb with boiling seed, teeming with life. Making sure she would be properly seeded with children. Tricera went limp, allowing herself to be filled by her alphas.

Coven and Toffee were deeply making out with one another through the hold ordeal. However, not before breaking and kissing their broodmother. Tricera sighed as she was caressed by the two's love. Coven moved, laying on his back while he and Toff were still rooted inside her. Keeping their seed from leaking out of her. As they drift off to sleep. 

In his mind eye, Coven was suddenly woken by a femilar chill... "No...It can't be." Coven said as he suddenly heard that deep, cold voice. The same voice he hadn't heard in months.

**"Hello, Coven."**

* * *

**Several Weeks later...**

"It's really coming togerther." Toffee said looking at the near completed tribal house. "I'm surprised you knew about carpentry." He said as Coven finished fitting the newly built door to it's frame. Due to Tricera's coming birth, Coven thought it would be best to build a new home to better raise the hatchlings, since the cabin cave is two small, even for the three of them.

"Well, When you been around as long as I have. You pick up a few things." Coven said backing away from the new door. "You meet all kinds of people, until you have to say goodbye to them."

Toffee placed a hand on his shoulder."You won't be alone anymore." Toffee reasured. They then heard footsteps. 

"The house is looking good, Boys." They heard Tricera said, They turned to face her. Over the weeks, Her body had shown signs of Pregenacy. As evident of the growing bulge in her stomach. Her hand was on the lump, caressing it gently.

 **"She shouldn't have left, Her body and children needs rest for the coming birth."** That cold voice said in the back of his head.

 _"Rastus, Please."_ Coven spoke mentally. She then walked up to Tricera. "Are you sure your feeling okay? No aches or pain?" He asked.

"Not yet, Just heavy." She replied. Toffee walked up beside her. "I'm feeling a lot of things right now, but I'm happy." She then kissed Coven before kissing Toffee. "Come on, I could use some snuggles." She said walking towards their new house.

 **"You three get along with eachother so well, Perhaps if me, Ayari, and Tristess shared our passion for each other like you did, The horrors that befall us would never of come to pass."** Rastus spoke again, earning an agreeing nod from Coven. **"Are you planning on telling them about myself?"**

Coven took a sharp intake of breath. "No, Not yet. I think it's better that we just enjoy this." Coven said quietly.

 **"Agreed, The past is dead. The future matters most."** Rastus replied.

Coven nodded before entering the house to join his love ones. He entered to see Toffee nuzzling Tricera gently on the sleeping area. Coven was quick to sit down and join the soft moment between the three of them, all while eyeing the growing life in Tricera's stomach.

...The light felt suddenly warmer that moment.


End file.
